


Voyage to Danger

by Lookimjustvibin



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Its just a couple of scene rewrites, M/M, No Beta, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookimjustvibin/pseuds/Lookimjustvibin
Summary: "For whom?" Jean laughed through the static. "Jigen Daisuke is dead."Lupin's brain stopped for the briefest moment."What?" Lupin chocked out, a lump of unidentifed emotions forming in his throat, threatening to spill out.He felt like an important part of him just got ripped out.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Voyage to Danger

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say that I found it odd how Lupin acted after hearing two of his closest friend died and just doesn't seems to care, so I rewrote it.
> 
> Also this is to push my jilu agenda

The lvanov is rumbling, crushing into rocks and is really starting to get unstable.

Lupin is trying to wrangle it to submission when Jean Claude's skin crawling voice cut through the buzzing noise.

"What a pathetic man you are." 

Lupin glanced up to see where the voice is coming from. 

It's from the satellite screen, crackling to life with a staticky video feed of Jean and his goons behind him.

"What'd you say?" Lupin asked with a growl in his throat, eyes moving back to the controls.

"Deserting your friends and running off by yourself?" He taunted. He sounds infuriating.

"I'm just taking temporary evasive action." Lupin threw back, glaring at the controls as if they're the ones that wrong him, "I'll be back for them soon enough!"

"For whom?" Jean laughed through the static. "Jigen Daisuke is dead."

Lupin's brain stopped for the briefest moment. 

"What?" Lupin chocked out, a lump of unidentifed emotions forming in his throat, threatening to spill out.

He felt like an important part of him just got ripped out.

"I must admit that stealing my money was quite the feat, indeed." Jean is smirking like he knew he won. Lupin almost cried.

He stopped himself, knowing it will only show his weakness to this asshole. 

"But it'll all be back in my possession lately," Jean cackled in the ugliest possible way. "As will your corpse." The video feed faded out to static.

For a few moment Lupin could almost swear he felt himself falling. 

Jigen is dead. His eyes stung. His stomach twisted itself into a knot.

He shook his head. _Step up, Lupin._

He wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve and forced a cocky grin. If only to lie to himself a bit more, to cover the overwhelming despair he's feeling.

The submarine crashed into a rock again, this time it started to slowly tilt, getting out of Lupin's control fast.

Time to brew up a plan to escape this place.

While Jean's guys busted into the submarine to try and find him, he's already in one of the many missiles on here, dry tears on his face and ready to take off.

When he crash landed through a church's window and successfully fooled them into thinking he's dead, he was greeted by a praying Pops.

"No need to pray to me, Pops!" Lupin grinned, but he can't really feel it.

....

Hearing Goemon's death is devastating. Like his whole world haven't already been destroyed as it is, Goemon is gone, too.

At least he still have his Zantetsuken. Its weight in Lupin's hand feels like every failure he ever experienced. 

He wants to throw up. He think the only reason he haven't broke down is because of the inspector's presence. 

He looked at where Goemon died. He gritted his teeth, swallowing down a sob.

_Step up, Lupin._

Lupin sat beside the pool in the 'vacation house', bare feet dipped in the cold water, not really feeling like doing anything.

He haven't even change out of his usual outfit, only leaving his suit and his dress shoes crumbled in a pile next to him. 

At least the cold water help soothe his emotions. If only a little bit.

Zantetsuken is behind him, sitting on one of the tables besides the pool. He doesn't really want to look at it.

At least Pops is still able to enjoy himself. He's swimming in the pool, with a ridiculous pair of swimming shorts.

Lupin smiled warily, he usually wore his trenchcoat that cover him from head to toe. A pair of swimming shorts is a funny look on him.

Pops swam up to him, "What could we do about Shot Shell now? He asked with a crease in his brow. 

"... We could call someone from USA to help us destroy them or something." He said, voice wavering. 

"Don't be crazy! It's only the two of us now."

Being reminded that stung. He hates it. 

He hates not having Jigen by his side, hates knowing Goemon won't be there anymore.

A movement in a nearby bush caught his eye.

Then a hand reached out and grab Zantetsuken.

He stood up instantly, going after the kid who stole the only thing of Goemon's he has left.

Lupin caught the kid's arm, fighting not to sream at him.

"Give it back!" He tried not to come off too desperate, but it probably didn't work. "It's really important to me!"

He think Pops is catching up behind him, but he couldn't care less. This kid just stole Goemon's katana.

"No way!" The kid snapped. "A man asked me to get it back for him, I'm not going to give it back!" He tried to pull fruitlessly to get Lupin to release his grip.

Lupin blinked, and tried not to get his hopes up too much.

"What kind of man?" He asked, trying his most disarming smile.

The kid looked apprehensive.

"If you tell me I'll give you a chocolate bar?" He bargained, almost pleading. 

"... A man in a kimono." The kid relented. 

Lupin felt his eyes burn.

"Hey," The kid turned to face him properly, he looked a bit worried, "Are you okay?"

Pops looked worried, too

Then Lupin realized he was crying. He wiped his eyes.

"I'm fine." He lied. "Where is this kimono man then?" He forced a smile.

"Just over there," he pointed, "Come on."

They followed the kid to a small village and to his house, opening the door.

Lupin felt his knees buckle at the sight. The sight of Goemon. Goemon safe and sound and _alive_.

He hugged his friend tightly. Sobbing on his bandaged shoulder, the relieve he felt overwhelming everything else.

He registered somewhere in the back of his mind that the kid had gone to another room.

He could only guess that the boy doesn't want to interrupt. 

"Yes, I'm alive, but that hurts." Goemon said, a bit put off by the thief's reaction. 

"Right, right, sorry." Lupin backed off, tears subsiding, still choking on the immense relief he's feeling seeing Goemon. Who is still alive.

Then he remembered that Jigen is dead. 

And he cried harder, unable to keep the lid on his overflowing bottle of emotions.

"H-hey," Goemon looked genuinely concerned, "What's wrong?"

"... Jigen is dead." He voice cracked. Saying it felt like his heart is being torn in half.

Goemon staggered back on his bed. He looked shocked.

"It's okay." Lupin's voice is thick with emotions, "I'm okay."

He dug the heels of his palm into his eyes until he saw stars. It didn't help distract from the pain.

"Anyway," he tried to smile, but it came off more as a grimace. "Goemon, can you walk?"

Goemon eyed Lupin warily.

He looked... bad. His eyes are bloodshot and dull, the usual glint in them are gone. His shoulders are hunched over, unlike how he usually hold himself. Proudly. 

He looked like a wounded animal.

He sighed and let the subject drop. If Lupin didn't want to discuss it, then he's not going to push.

"I'll be fine." He adjusted his kimono.

"Then let's go, shall we?" Lupin grinned. It doesn't reach his eyes.

....

"Lupin, are you sure we could destroy them with just these?" Pops gestured at the metal barrels behind him. Goemon is standing next to him awkwardly, almost pressed to the inspector because of the tight space.

"... It's not like we have any other options," Lupin replied. "You really don't have much."

His jumbled mess of emotions are somewhat dealt with after using Pops' ICPO money to buy a trashy plane and some explosives.

It's more like pushed to the back of his mind then actually dealing with it, but same difference. 

Pops sighed, "if we failed, ICPO will fire me right on the spot... "

"You make more as a thief anyway." Lupin replied flippantly. 

As if everything is back to their normal song and dance.

Zenigata can't help but worry a bit.

His worry is quickly cut short by Lupin's voice. 

"It's there!" Lupin said, leaning over a bit. "They're going to fucking pay." He laughed a bit maniacally. 

"Let's give them the last firework show they'll ever see!" Lupin shouted over his shoulder at Zenigata, a vicious tilt in his vocie.

Zenigata shivered despite himself. Lupin can be dangerous if he wanted to be.

"Roger that." He ran over to the back of the plane and crouched next to the explosives, lighting the cloth stuffed into the opening of the metal barrel on fire with his lighter.

"Now!" Came Lupin's vocie as the bomb bay door opened.

The inspector pulled out the stopper from underneath the stacked barrels, sending them tumbling down to the island below. Leaving a trail of explosions behind the plane.

He could hear Lupin laughing hysterically from the cockpit. 

"Now's your chance, Goemon, Pops!" Lupin called out.

And with that the two other person on the plane is gone. Lupin continued to pilot, enjoying the view below maybe with a bit too much glee.

The plane stuttered. 

"No more fuel?" He asked the controls like they're going to respond to him. 

"Oh well, it's time for me to go anyway." He grinned wildly, using the wind to steer the plane to the entrance of Shot Shell's factory. 

Jumping out with his parasute before the plane crashed into it, exploding into a million pieces.

There's some bulky surplus humvee around where he landed, and he quickly hopped onto one of them and drove off, mind still buzzing overtime with suppressed emotions.

....

"My, my, if it isn't Fujiko." He said. He knew Jean wouldn't have the guts to kill her. Fujiko, who he 'loved'.

Fujiko took one look at him and frowned. "Are you alright?"

Goemon sighed besides her.

"Just peachy." Lupin lied. 

"Hey, what happened to the loot?" He tried to change the subject.

Fujiko looked unconvinced. She lifted her hand to his forehead, feeling his temperature. 

"What's the big deal?" Lupin whined a bit, anything to get things to go back to what they were before.

"Fujiko," Goemon said, "This topic could wait for a bit, right now--" Goemon cut himself off.

Lupin reacted almost too late at the bullets coming from the bushes. Ducking below the shattered windows and changed gears.

"Fujiko, Goemon! Get out of here!" He yelled at them and charged the car straight towards the shooter, Keith Hayden. With every intent to hit him.

Keith jumped to the side in the nick of time, leaving Lupin to drive straight through the bush. He looked back at the assassin.

Who is right behind him, on a motorcycle and machine gun blazing.

"He just can't take a hint." Lupin mumbled to himself, irritated. 

Lupin sped up, trying to lose him and get back to his group before a tire bursted. Hit by a bullet. 

The car stumbled, and sent Lupin flying, landing on the ground with a loud thud.

He sat up with a pained grunt before digging around his jacket for his walther, or anything to defend himself. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his gun laying on the ground, and he almost instantly went to pick it up.

Only to be stopped by a gun barrel to his head.

"It was fun, Lupin." Keith smirked, like some lame villain character.

"Feeling's mutual." He grinned at him even as he felt beads of cold sweat along his forehead, trying to playing along. Trying to prolong his impending death. 

"I've got a coffin waiting for you." Keith said.

"Thanks." Lupin replied, still wearing a sharp grin.

Gunshots rang out.

Lupin felt his heart stop, then for a second he felt content. He could go find Jigen now.

Then he snapped out of it, realizing the bullet holes weren't on him.

Keith has fallen in front of him.

He looked over at where the gunshots came from.

A familiar silhouette. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, he's dreaming.

He open his eyes again, fully expecting that figment of his imagination to fizzle out, revealing Fujiko or maybe even Pops.

It's still him. It's his gunman, his partner. His most important person. 

Jigen. 

Jigen Daisuke. 

Who is walking oh-so-cooly towards Lupin as if he didn't just fucked his whole world up by dying on him.

No, he's alive, not dead.

He scrambled to his feet, running over to his Jigen, but stopping just before him.

"Jigen... you--" Lupin reached his hand out, afraid to touch him. As if a slight touch will break what's in front of him.

"Lupin." Jigen grasped his hand and wipped at his eye with another one, machine gun abandoned on the floor. "You're crying."

Lupin closed his eyes and kissed Jigen, wrapping his arms around Jigen in a hug. 

Then he laid his head on Jigen's shoulder, "Please don't do that again." He whispered against his jacket.

Jigen huffed, hugging him back. "No promises."

They stood there for a few moments. A few quiet and blissful moments. 

"Jigen!" Karen's voice cut through the calmness like a hot knife to cold butter.

Jigen loosen his arms around Lupin, but Lupin's arms squeezed around his torso before reluctantly letting him go.

"This concerns me and her." He said to Lupin, turning around to face Karen.

She stood her ground, raising his magnum, disengaging the safety and aiming at him.

"What's wrong? Do it."

_BANG_

It didn't hit him. Jigen turned his head toward where she shot.

It was Keith.

That son of a bitch wore a bulletproof vest. 

Lupin reacted quickly this time, grabbing the abandoned machine gun and throwing it to Jigen, before rolling to where his walther landed before, picking it up and shooting.

Three against one. 

The gun fight ended quick. Keith fell back to the ground again, gun shooting out of control.

Jigen looked at him for a moment before turning back.

"Karen!" He shouted.

Jigen rushed over to where she is. Propping her head on his lap.

He grabbed his magunm and checked the rounds.

"There's still one left." Karen shaked her head weakly, cutting his thoughts off. 

"... Use this," She pushed a small transmitter into Jigen's hand, "I dont want the lvanov used for evil... " Her vocie trailed off, eyes closing. 

Jigen hugged her. Shaking slightly.

Keith stirred from where he was laying, slowly sitting up.

Before a bullet was shot straight through his forehead. 

"This guy just can't take a fucking hint, huh?" Lupin glared, pocketing his gun.

Fujiko and Goemon came running not longer after. 

When Goemon saw that Jigen is alive, he felt a bit of relief. Relief that the thief wouldn't be alone, at least until their next life threatening adventure. 

....

After Jigen had destroyed the Ivanov along with Shot Shell, they had properly buried Karen. 

Jigen mourned her. But he didn't show it.

....

It was sometime after the whole gang had went to space to steal the money that Jean had hid in a satellite, distributing the money fairly between them and splitting up for a while.

It was that time when Jigen said something. 

"Hey, Lupin."

"Hmm?" He hummed from the table, engrossed in some kinda small gadget. 

"About that kiss," Jigen took a drag from his cigarette. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

From where he's sitting on the sofa, he could see Lupin blush a bit. It's kinda cute.

"No," Lupin mumbled, "Not yet."

"... Alright." Jigen replied. 

It's not like they don't have time. Jigen could wait until Lupin's ready to talk. 

They could just savor this something between them for the time being. 


End file.
